


Coffee Shop

by StorytimeJustice



Category: STARLIGHT - Fandom, chimera blade
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, M/M, chimera blade - Freeform, nova starlight - Freeform, rodney sowulo - Freeform, starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytimeJustice/pseuds/StorytimeJustice
Summary: A short AU of Starlight with no magic where Nova and the Starlight family helped found a town and Rodney moves in and starts working at the coffee shop Nova visits daily.
Relationships: nova starlight x rodney sowulo





	Coffee Shop

Nova was headed to the same coffee shop he did every morning whether he needed to go out or not he always wound up there. Snow trickled out of the sky brushing against Nova's royal blue hair giving him a slight chill as he walked out of his small house with a light jacket on, dark blue jeans, and boots. On his walk to the coffee shop he saw someone walk up to it that he had never seen before and that seemed pretty strange. 

You see Nova lived in a small town. His family were some of the founders of it though so he was born and raised there and they rarely saw anyone new.

Nova walked up to the coffee shop seeing the open sign was turned off and the guy he had seen walking up was trying to get his trembling hands to work with him to get the key into the slot.

"New to the cold?" Nova questioned and the other man looked back at him and Nova immediately realized the guy had two different colored eyes, the right was silver and the left was green but both were equally beautiful. 

Once the man gave him a nod Nova offered to help and the guy handed him the key to open the shop. "Th-th-thanks. I'm Rodney I ju-just moved here" Rodney spoke as he shivered. Rodney had on a light jacket like Nova, some black jeans, and tennis shoes.

"I can tell. You definitely didn't dress for the day." Nova chuckled as he opened the door and Rodney quickly rushed inside and turned on the open sign.

"Well thanks for the help. What can I get you? On me." Rodney asked as he turned on the lights and started brewing some fresh coffee. 

"Just a black coffee please." Nova smiled watching as Rodney's brown hair drooped down the front of his face as he opened the cash register and took out his wallet slipping two dollars into the register and pouring each of them a cup of coffee and sitting the cream and sugar on the counter where Nova had taken a seat on one of the bar stools. 

"So you have a last name?" Nova questioned trying to strike up a conversation before the morning rush came in of the other regulars. 

"Sowulo. It means extreme strength and the sun. And yours?" Rodney offered.

"Starlight. Doesn't mean anything too special just as it sounds. Although my family were some of the founders of this town way back when." Nova responded, Rodney's eyes softly locked onto his and Nova felt a light blush spread onto his face. 

"So you've lived here for a long time?" Rodney replied.

"Try forever. While I love it here I wouldn't mind moving elsewhere someday." Nova replied.

"I've never stopped moving. I grew out of Foster Care and moved here. Read about it awhile back and did a research paper on the town and your family for school." Rodney said blushing slightly realizing what he said. 

"So you've done research. Anything about me there?" Nova asked as he stirred some sugar into his hot coffee and a little bit of creamer to cool it down before taking a sip.

"Nothing much. Just when you were born and who your parents were and all that jazz. Nothing about how you like your coffee." Rodney said with a nervous laugh as he got down on his elbows on the counter getting closer to Nova's face.

"Well good. Cause I'm thinking we can learn quite a bit about each other while you're in town. And maybe when you get settled in you can take me on a trip to the favorite place you've been." Nova said inching closer until his lips met Rodney's cheek.

"I'll catch you later. Good luck with the rest of your day. Maybe I'll stop by at closing time." Nova said, dropping a twenty into the tip jar and headed out the door with his coffee and throwing him a wink as the regulars started walking in.

\----

Later that night as Rodney was heading out he didn't have trouble with the key yet since the shiver hadn't set in yet but he felt something cloak over him and turned to find a blue eyed man with dark blue hair smiling and a thick blanket draped over his shoulders. The two decide to head back to Nova's so that Rodney could get a thicker jacket so Nova could show him his favorite places around town.


End file.
